hellotrollfandomcom-20200214-history
Meilah Aehova
IN THE PROCESS OF BEING FIXED Meilah was a quiet, thoughful troll, who rarely speaks unless it is to those who she cares for, or she is addressed first. She enjoys competition, however only in harmless games. She is strategic, and observes before making an action. Has a fondness for nature, however kills any plant she tries to care for. Was recently made into a Goddess of Death and Destruction, and can no longer age, losing her horns, and troll appearance. Biography Meilah is short, beautiful, and extremely loving. She doesn''t talk much about her past, other than that she was very lonely. Not many dislike her, and she begun making friends easily once she met Elliex Cropan and Madniz Insanii who forced her out of her shell. Meilah was actually the person who had begun the ever so popular renditon of Truth or Dare, affectionately refered to as "TORD" She enjoys competition, however only in harmless games. She has a deep fondness for nature. Even though she avoids violence like the plague, consciously, she is very drawn to danger subcontiously. Her closest friends and quadrants being Horsemen of the Apocolypse, Insane, or possessing dark magic. However, due to her large intake of Sopor-tea, she has lost much of her sanity. '' She has only she after being pushed to a certain point will snap and become generally the opposite personality. One wraught with pain, anger, and sorrow. However these instances are few and far between due to forcing herself not to feel negative for long lengths of time. Meilah also has a love for all animals. Especially strays and ones most people find "creepy" such as snakes and spiders, though cats and ravens are beyond her favorites by far....her reasoning behind her infatuation with cats remains unknown. Was recently made into a Goddess of Death and Destruction, and can no longer age, losing her horns, and troll appearance. Additionally, his society before his session started was extremely similar to most Human societies, except for one large difference: every culture on Earth was polygamous. As such, he is perfectly fine with taking up to fiveeight partners; he doesn't expect that a quadrant-based society like the Trolls' would have much of a problem with this. Strife Meilah's strife kind is unknown by most due to her lack of use of it. She uses dagger-kind, and currently weilds a scimitar like knife, curved, with a silver handle. Though is better known for her smacks to the back of the head, and to the nose with a newspaper. though she can fill an enemy with self-loathing and negativity, that...doesn't exactly help much in battle, so remains mostly unused. Due to her newfound God-like abilities, she has many currently unknown methods of attacking. God Tier Meilah, a Sylph of Life, is an excellent healer. In addition to being able to heal her teammates, she also is an excellent self healer, recovering from injuries much faster than anyone else. This, coupled with a god tier’s ability to come back to life under certain circumstances makes a Sylph of Life as close to truly immortal as you can get. Unfortunately, this class would be one of the frailest on the battlefield. Category:Fantroll Category:Alternate Category:Troll Category:Green blood Category:Midblood Category:Landdweller Category:Life player Category:Sylph